Playlists
by LaLaShivers
Summary: Loki x Darcy terribly OOC Loki finds an Ipod AU


**Hi! I'm French, I don't know what am doing. yeah! Don't run yet! Thor total AU and the characters are OOC. Loki/Darcy.**

**Thanks to my lovely BETA : ladyoflate**

"So, will it take long?"

He really wanted to say 'no', but then, Coulson was a prick so he lied. People here often believed him because they didn't know shit about computers.

The director's office was Spartan, no pictures on the desk, no plants and, apart from the Nixon memorabilia (a scary sculpture in bronze) it was barren of any human touch. Suited the guy really.

So, imagine his surprise when he opened one of the desk drawer and found an old and battered white Ipod (with superheroes stickers all over the damn thing). Mmhh. Didn't looked like the sort of 'modern appliance' Coulson would take a fancy to.

When Coulson turned his back, Loki Laufeyson, head of the IT department, decided to keep the strange object and to take it home with him.

He felt like a rebel.

* * *

><p>He was in love. Well, he tried to rationalize; he was in love with the playlists on the IPOD. There was a playlist for every mood imaginable (the person behind this must have spent HOURS doing it, that's dedication). He loved everything, even blushed at some lyrics, danced like a lunatic on some 80's pop tunes and teared up at some hipsters songs in the intimacy of his tiny apartment.<p>

It was PERFECT.

It felt like fate, finding this when he didn't know he was waiting for some cosmic sign that his very existence wasn't just a big joke. Loki has never been the golden son, the golden employee or the golden guy every girl would fight over. He was in essence the exact polar opposite of his brother. That's what got him to hide from the world, making him invisible and humble about his place in the great scheme of things. He accepted a long time ago his minor involvement in...well, everything

Hiding at IT was what he wanted, but, as he was playing with the Ipod in his hands, he started to question his choice.

"Well...first things first, have to search for a D.L on the employee database!"

It was exciting! He felt like a P.I, he felt like...MAGNUM!

His inner geek almost told him to go find his old Hawaiian shirt, but he thought better of it. He didn't have the build or the skin tone for it.

Loki's face almost only source of light was the glowing of his computer screen. He munched on a apple absently, waiting for the end of the search so when the computer started beeping, he straighten up in his chair and gulped loudly.

"Oh God!"

'Nonononono' went on his mind. D.L. Of course, now it seemed so stupid of him not to have thought of it.

"Darcy...Lewis."

* * *

><p>The first time Loki met Darcy Lewis, she kindly told him to 'Go fuck himself'. The second time she threatened him with dismemberment if he dared touching anything of hers (like he had any interests in her strange fixation for Scott Pilgrim paraphernalia and other awkward comics). After that really, it was always charming encounters that always ended with objects flying over his head.<p>

Doing his job around her was impossible. He often wondered what she was hiding on her hard-drive.

She swore like a sailor and abused the words 'dude', 'chill' and 'cool' like a fourteen year old boy. Not that Loki was a language snob but he believed in grammatical class somehow (he may be a loser but he had a good education). She was a dragon, the temp with the shortest fuse and the body of a Goddess.

It wasn't FAIR.

Because now, he had to KNOW her and discover how it was possible for her to be this wonderful creature that ensnared him with music.

Was he insane?

He went in front of his bathroom mirror and tried to memorized this moment.

"I'll do it or I'll die trying!"

Never words had been more prophetic that the ones pronounced by the young Loki Laufeyson.

In retrospect, he may have failed to think about the chaos it would bring to his workplace. It was one thing to imagine yourself as Magnum P.I whenever you're doing something sneaky and awesome, but it's an entirely different one when you're facing the angry - albeit gorgeous - dragon you're trying to sneak on. Awkward.

"What are you doing, dude?"

Busted.

"Look," he took a step closer to her - or the door, she wasn't sure, "I think we started on the wrong foot here!"

"You look hyper; why are you hyper? Are on drugs? Let me check your pupils!"

She touched him for a second and, he felt stupid to even admit it to himself but, he felt like a thunderstorm in his belly.

ABORT! ABORT!

"I'M NOT ON DRUGS!" He shouted indignantly. Then, he took a deep breath and said more calmly, "Ahem...I'm not an addict." he could swore he heard her then, humming some K'S CHOICE song. He wanted to smile like a loon. It was on the Ipod.

So he told her "I have your Ipod."

"WHAT?"

her eyes were wide as saucers.

"YOU HAVE MY IPOD? OHMYGODOHMYGOD!" She threw herself at him and almost instantly, pushed Loki away "Well...that was different." Mumbled Loki; slightly rumpled.

She didn't heard him, she frowned instead.

"Did you listened to my music?"

He didn't know what to expect from her, her face was a strange mix of different emotions and frankly, he wasn't an expert at female...anything.

"Yes?"

"Is that a question?"

He recovered quickly and passed a hand through his somewhat greasy hair. 'Should have washed them today' he thought. it wasn't very suave-like when your hand got stuck mid-movement.

"I did yes. And I really liked your numerous playlists."

She smirked and he could feel her whole demeanor changing. She smiled at him, radiant like...'no!' he berated himself, 'don't start being sappy, that's not you' and then his eyes glazed over for a second 'why are you talking to yourself when you're in the middle of a conversation with someone else? A someone with breasts?'

"Seriously dude, are you 'all there'? Do you have Asparagus or something? I've always asked myself that question."

Great, he realized that was probably why some people in the building sometimes talked to him like he was socially retarded. Perfect.

"But, that's cool if you are, I mean, makes you interesting and stuff." After a beat she asked him, "So? Where is it?"

'Now or never' he thought.

"Well, I decided that I will give it to you in exchange of something."

She turned red and screeched indignantly "I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!"

He turned red too, but with discomfort.

"What? Nononono!" His hands were flapping in front of him looking strangely like he was attempting to extinguish a domestic fire. "I would never! I meant ..."

He sighed loudly, pinched the bridge of his nose and told her, "I'm not a creep, I just want to settle the score between you and me."

Did she really growled?

"Did you really growled at me?" When he received pencils at his head he had confirmation of it; she was pissed.

"First, this entire company is bullshitting me, then my mother, then my neighbors and my pervy landlord, then Coulson tries a pass at me and take my Ipod to piss me off and now THIS? ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

She proceed to get out from nowhere what seemed to be a taser and Loki visibly paled.

"What are you doing? Please, Darcy, I never meant to be..."

"An ass?" She supplied for him.

"Yeah, well, THAT! But it's not like you've been perfectly nice and sweet with me either! Remember the name calling? The 'Oh let's take Loki for a target!' I STILL HAVE THE SCARS! And-and" was he stuttering? He never did that. "the rumors you started, THAT was evil!"

She had the decency to look ashamed.

"Fine, what do you want?"

* * *

><p>He honestly thought he would have the last laugh, but it never came.<p>

Darcy Lewis was wearing a ridiculous tight Powergirl outfit and owning it like she did cosplay for a living.

At the end of the day she took a seat with him on his favorite bench in Central Park. She was still in her costume and bystanders were gawking at her. Some kids even asked her autographs. A woman ask her to sign her boobs. Loki blushed at that and tried to stop his brain conjuring x-rated images of the two women...together. he failed.

"Here." He gave her the Ipod. She didn't took it right away, just smiled at him.

"How did you know I was a Powergirl fan?" She asked with a grin.

"I noticed things...about you." The look she gave him was a simple 'yeah right'. "I also hacked your hard-drive, did a raid on your desk drawers and downloaded all of your playlists before giving your Ipod back."

A silence passed between them.

"...And I sound like a stalker now."

They laughed and she entwined her left hand with his right one. It felt nice. More than nice.

"I think you could do a mean Siphon. Wanna grab something to eat?"

And just like that, Loki Laufeyson realized that sometimes, it is worth trying scary things. And that maybe, Darcy Lewis wasn't just his playlist soulmate, but maybe, just maybe, simply his soulmate.

**SORRY FOR THE FLUFF!**


End file.
